Bachelorette Party Choices
This page contains the choices in Bachelorette Party and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Think Pink (��15) *Laid-Back Chic (��15) *Long Layers *Black Bob *Easy Updo Choice 3 *All On Red (��20) *Playing Coy (��20) *Poker Face Choice 4 *Definitely! (Choice 5) *Hell no! (Return to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Mandy". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *And your last name? Default is "Berg". Choice 7 *Yup. *Nope. Chapter One: Let The Games Begin... Choices Choice 1 * My boyfriend! (Path A) (No effect) * My girlfriend! (Path B) (No effect) Choice 2 (Path A) * Scream! (No effect) * Throw a shoe at Kyle's head! (No effect) Choice 3 (Path A) * I'm the girlfriend, you homewrecker! (No effect) * What's happening is I'm kicking Kyle out! Now! ''(No effect) '''Choice 4' * What's 'uppdogg'? (No effect) * Please, not right now. (No effect) Choice 5 * That dress is gorgeous! (No effect) * Can you do my makeup? (No effect) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * We can be the... Default is 'Girl Scouts.' Choice 7 * Only if they're tequila. (No effect) * Not too many... (No effect) Choice 8 * Diana (No effect) * Courtney (No effect) Choice 9 * You look incredible! (No effect) * Now the party can really get started. (No effect) Choice 10 * Oh, thank god. (No effect) Choice 11 * Oh thank god...der? (No effect) Choice 12 * You're Superman. (No effect) * You need a drink. (No effect) Choice 13 * For debauchery. (No effect) * To meet interesting people. (No effect) Choice 14 * Let's do it! (��12) * I should wait for my friends. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Bubblegum. (No effect) * Rose Water. (No effect) * ...Is that'' lobster? (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 2 (Bubblegum)' * Bubblegum has never looked so good! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Rose Water) ''' * Rose-flavored... rose! (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 (Lobster) * But lobster, tho? Diamond Choice 5 * Excited about the possibilities. (No effect) * Surprisingly okay. (No effect) * Kinda torn up about it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hold his hand. (No effect) * Thank him for the gelato. (No effect) Choice 15 * It's fantastic! (No effect) * It depends. Are cute rainforest animals included? (No effect) * It's a little much. (No effect) Choice 16 * What's that about? (No effect) Choice 17 * An international super-spy? (No effect) * The next Walter White? (No effect) * Pulling an 'Ocean's Eight?' (No effect) Choice 18 * Don't call it a comeback... (No effect) Choice 19 * Convince Diana to stay! (��16) * Let her go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Chair dance. (No effect) * Pole dance. (No effect) * Lap dance. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Lap dance) * Diana (No effect) * Me, obviously (No effect) * Courtney (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Spank him! (No effect) * Pour champagne on him! (No effect) * Make it rain! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Join in! (No effect) * Keep my clothes on. (No effect) " " Choice 20 * Something greasy. (No effect) * All the coffee. (No effect) * More champagne, probably... (No effect) Chapter Two: You Can Win It Back Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bachelorette Party